AprilRoger 100 Prompts Challenge
by Dolly Lahma
Summary: The 100 Prompts Challenge. As a warning, this might jump around timelinewise a little because I might jump around in writing it. I shall try to keep some semblance of order to it. As always, these characters do not belong to me. I'm just borrowing them.
1. A Night At The Bar

"A Night At The Bar"  
Prompt: Beginnings

She swirled the cherry in the greenish drink for the third time and sighed. Why did she let them take her out? She didn't want to be there and the alcohol was settling into a large weight in her stomach. It sounded better than it tasted. Much like how this night was turning out. _New beginnings, my ass,_ she thought angrily to herself.

"April," he shouted as he ran up behind her and slid his hands around her waist. "Dance with me."

She turned around and shook her head, even though it hurt. "No thanks, Todd."

"Please?"

"I'm really not up for it," she smiled and nodded towards the end of the room. "Look, there's a bunch of pretty girls over there. I'm sure you'll find the love of your life."

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "As if you're not," he said before running off.

"I'm not," she mumbled and turned back to her drink which was looking less and less appealing. "Why did I buy this?" She pushed her reddish mop of hair behind her ears, picked up the drink and spun around to get a table. Instead, she ran into a tall man with blond hair and spilled the drink on his shoes. "Shit."

He stepped back a little and laughed. "I'd say it smells like something apple."

She grabbed a couple napkins from the bar and handed them to him. "I'm really sorry."

He took the napkins and shook his shoe off. "It happens. Can I get you another..."

"Appletini," she finished for him. "No, thanks. I didn't really want that one to begin with."

"Clearly."

"Look, I'm really sorry about your shoes and your pants," she pulled a few dollars out of the pocket of her jeans and held them out to him. "I can at least pay for dry cleaning or something."

He closed her fingers around the money and smiled. "It's okay. These aren't important. I never play in my good clothes. I'm Roger."

"Hi Roger," she put the money back in her pocket and flashed him a small smile. "Nice to have...met you."

"And you are?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "Besides being the girl that spilled her appletini on my shoes."

"April." She ran past him before he could respond and grabbed her roommate, Sara, on the way out. "We're leaving."

"What about Todd?" Sara asked as she pried April's fingers off her arm.

"He'll be fine," April pushed open the door. "He can find his way home with the love of his life."

Sara stopped and stared at her friend storming off. "Huh?"


	2. Personal Invitation

"Personal Invitation"  
Prompt: Who?

The reflection in the mirror stared back at her with a frown pasted across her pink lips. _What are you waiting for?_ The girl spat at her.

"APRIL!!!"

April glanced over her shoulder at the door then back at her reflected self. She stuck her tongue out and squished her face together. Another shriek rang out in the hallway and April let out a groan. "In the bathroom!" she called to her frantic roommate.

Sara threw open the door and stared at her. "What are you doing?"

April snorted. "I should ask you the same thing." She glanced at Sara in the mirror and then pushed a stray strand of red hair behind her ear. "Why'd you call me?" April turned around and put her hands on her hips.

"Oh. _Nothing_." Sara frowned and quickly spun around to exit.

April took off after her and grabbed her arm. "What? You weren't screeching like a banshee for _nothing_." She narrowed her emerald green eyes at her roommate.

Sara peeled April's fingers off her arm and turned away from the look she was getting. "Don't glare at me like that."

"What did you want?"

Sara sighed and leaned against the back of the couch. "I already know the answer, A." A smile tugged at the corners of her lips. April narrowed her glare. "Don't do that! I feel like you're gonna burn my hair with that look... I just thought you were gonna try to find that guy."

"What?" April blinked. _Which one?_ She thought quickly to herself. All this past week, guys seemed be throwing themselves at her feet. It was as if _someone_ had given them a personal invitation to pursue her. She folded her arms across her chest and tapped her foot. "Hm?"

"That guy I saw you talking to last week at the club," She winked and mimicked her roommate's posture.

"Who?" the tension in April's arms softened as she racked her brain for the guy Sara was referring to.

She rolled her eyes. "Stupid, it's been three days already. I thought you'd be using that number he gave you."

"The guy that I spilled my drink on?!" her eyes widened and she backed up against the wall. "That wasn't a number, stupid. I was trying to give him money to pay for the damage."

Sara put her hand over her mouth and made a poor attempt at holding back a flood of laughter. It wasn't funny to April. She narrowed her eyes and turned on her heels.

"I'll be in the bathroom if you're done making fun of me." April called out as she swung inside the bathroom and returned to her position at the mirror.

Sara was still giggling, but she composed herself enough and leaned against the door frame. "April, have you looked at that money that he gave back to you?"

April shrugged her shoulders and avoided looking at her roommate in the mirror. "It's just a bunch of ones and maybe a five. Why would I look through it?"

"Girl, follow me." Sara grabbed April's arm and pulled her into the bedroom they shared. "I just happened to notice this yesterday and I'm surprised you never saw it." Sara picked up the money that had been in April's pocket and thrusted it into her hand.

April turned the money over and shrugged. "Big deal." She unfolded the bills and a small white piece of paper fell loose. "What's that?"

"And the genius finally weighs in!" Sara yelled and teased her roommate.

"Shut up," April glared at her as she kneeled down and picked up the paper. "Roger." April's mind went immediately blank. She hadn't thought to see the guy she spilled her drink on again. It wasn't as if guys were particularly fond of clumsy girls and it wasn't like she was looking for anything right now. She had to focus on school. But the thought that this guy wanted to see more of her was… nice. And that's what really scared her.

"So are you gonna call this guy?" Sara waved her hand in front of April's face.

April blinked up at Sara. "Who?"


	3. Cocktail Night

"Cocktail Night"  
Prompt: Broken

April pushed the stool back from the bar and sighed. She wasn't even sure why she'd decided to go out that night. Roger wasn't there and there was a creepy guy at the end of the bar winking at her. She pulled out a couple dollars from the back pocket of her jeans, threw them on the bar and picked up her rum and coke. The guy from the end of the bar quickly stood up and followed her.

She didn't get very far before the guy tapped her on the shoulder.

"What?" She turned around and glared at him.

"Just wanted to say hi," he smiled and she cringed. He was missing a few teeth. "I'm Dave."

April brushed her hair back and pushed the strap on her tank top up. "Hi. Bye."

"No, leave it. It's sexier that way." He pulled the strap back down and winked at her.

"Don't touch me," April smacked his hand and pushed her strap back up. He reached again for the strap and she pushed his hand away, breaking the strap.

His smile widened, "Now, that's hot."

April punched him in the nose. "Asshole! Don't ever touch me." One hand clutching her broken strap, she turned around and ran towards the door.

'_I shouldn't even have gone out. I'm such an idiot._' She mentally smacked herself.

Being so wrapped up in kicking herself, she didn't notice the guy that stepped in between her and the door. She almost ran into him and ended up dropping her rum and coke. It crashed to the floor and splattered all over their shoes.

All eyes were on April. Her face turned purple from embarrassment or anger, she wasn't sure what at this point.

"I'm so sorry-" she began, but stopped when she looked up at the guy.

"April, right?"

"Hi, Roger."

He laughed and shook his feet a little. "We meet again. Apple Martini?"

April swallowed hard. "No, rum and coke this time."

"Oh, want another to drink? Or spill on me?" He smirked and reached for his wallet.

She stopped him. "No, I was just leaving actually." She clutched her broken tank top self-consciously again.

"Clothing malfunction?" he touched the broken strap gingerly.

"More like asshole issues." She glanced behind her at the creepy guy. He winked again and she shuddered.

"Oh, I see," Roger nodded at her. "You want my jacket or shirt or something? You know to cover up with?"

April looked at him with surprise. She took inventory of what he was wearing for the first time that night- leather jacket, plaid open button up shirt, white t-shirt, and jeans. "Uhm… I don't know. I was just heading home."

"Bad night?" he took off his jacket and slid it behind her shoulders.

"You have no idea."

Roger laughed. "I've had a pretty bad night myself. Though, it's getting better."

April smiled up at him. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing," he motioned to the door. "Can I walk you home? Since it looks like that guy is working up the nerve to talk to you again?"

April glanced over her shoulder and gasped. "Sure."

Roger put one hand on the small of her back and guided her out the door quickly. Once outside, she linked one of her arms in his. "Thanks for the rescue."

"No problem," Roger smiled at her. "What were you doing there anyway?"

April blushed and bit her lip. "It's kind of lame. I don't wanna say."

"Oh, I'm sure it's not lame."

"Well, to be honest, I was looking for you."

Roger smiled. "Really? I thought when you didn't call that—"

April cut him off. "I was a flake that night. I didn't even realize you'd given me a number till 3 days later."

Roger laughed. "That's alright. I don't really mind anymore."

April laughed and pulled herself closer to him. "I don't think I mind anymore either."


	4. First Aid

"First Aid"  
Prompt: Cat

April leaned back against her door and smiled up at Roger. "So …?"

He gave her a half smile and nodded. "Well, I should probably mosey on home, now that you're home safe."

She laughed. "Did you just say 'mosey'?"

"Did I? Wow, seriously lack of judgment there."

"No, it's okay," she winked at him. "At least, I'm not the only clumsy one."

"Words, actions... same thing, really," he hooked one thumb in his belt loops and smiled at her.

April swallowed. "So, did you want to come inside? You know, for coffee or something?"

"Sure."

April pushed open the door and flipped on the lights. Sara's cat ran in front of the door and jumped on the desk. "I hate that cat."

Roger nodded and stepped into the apartment. "Then why do you have it?"

"It's my roommate's," April threw her keys on the counter and checked the coffee pot. "Well, there's this coffee. I think Sara made this today." April pulled the pot off the burner and sniffed. "Or yesterday."

Roger wrinkled his nose and sat down on her small couch. "I'll pass."

April dumped the old coffee into the sink and checked the cupboards. "Okay, I can make more coffee, or I've got some tea… or I don't know—"

"It's okay, why don't you sit down or something?" Roger patted the seat next to him and smiled.

April put the coffee pot down and walked over to the couch. She sat down and half-smiled. Roger laughed. "You okay?"

"I don't know. Oh, I still have your jacket on!" She pulled the jacket off and laid the jacket between them. Then, she put a hand over the broken strap of her tank top.

"You could have kept it," Roger smiled. "It looked good on you."

"Thanks," April half-smiled again and ran a hand through her hair. "Uhm, I feel a little awkward with only one strap."

Roger looked at the strap and nodded. "I see." He reached out and gently touched the strap. "I don't think that's fixable, sorry."

"Not your fault," April stood up and shook her head. "I'm just gonna change my top."

"Okay," Roger leaned back on the couch and relaxed while April walked into her bedroom to change.

She closed the door, pulled the tank top off and started digging through her closet. "What the hell am I going to change into?" April didn't want to look slutty, but she didn't want to look like she wasn't interested. She pulled out another tank top and a button up shirt.

All of a sudden, she heard a loud screech from the cat and then Roger shouting, "Ow! Damnit!" April threw on the button up top, did a half-ass job buttoning it and ran out to the living room.

Roger was standing up, holding his face and staring at the cat. April carefully approached the cat and grabbed it. "Bad Jojo," she muttered at the cat before throwing the cat in Sara's room and closing the door. Then, April walked back into the living room and up to Roger. "Are you okay?"

Roger nodded and pulled his hand away. "Damn cat."

April shook her head and grabbed the first aid kit off the desk. "What happened?" She pushed Roger down onto the couch and knelt in front of him with the kit.

"I tried to pet that cat and it scratched me and then jumped away. And you know the rest." He kept touching the scratch on his face. "I thought it was, you know, de-clawed."

"Stop touching it." April admonished. She gently cleaned out the cut and disinfected it. "Yeah, I probably should have warned you. Jojo doesn't like strangers and isn't de-clawed. Sara couldn't afford it."

Roger laughed. "Good to know."

April finished up and put a band-aid over the scratch. "I think you'll be okay in the morning, but you know, don't want dirt or anything in that scratch."

"You're awfully prepared for this." Roger touched the band-aid and winked at her.

"Well, you get used to it. Almost everyone has a run-in with that damn cat." She slowly put all the supplies away in the kit and put the kit back on the desk. "Feeling any better?"

"Lots. You've got a magic touch," he touched her hand.

April turned a few shades of red. "That was really cheesy."

"You didn't like it?"

"Never said that, I just said it was cheesy." She touched the side of his face that wasn't scratched and he leaned in and kissed her. "Mmm."

He pulled back. "Too soon?"

April shook her head, climbed on top of him so she was straddling him and kissed him hard. "No way. I'm a good girl, but I'm not a prude."

Roger licked his lips. "I can see that." He put his arms around her and placed his hands on her butt. April threw her head back and laughed. She tossed her hair back over her shoulder and kissed him again. When she pulled back to breath, Roger nodded at her shirt. "You button shirts much?"

She looked down and laughed. "Uhm… I kinda just threw it on when I heard you scream." She moved her hands from his face and started to rebutton. "I can fix it if you like."

Roger stopped her. "No, leave it. It's cute." He leaned in and kissed her neck, then her cheek, then her mouth. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled in close.

Just then, the lock on the door turned and April and Roger looked to the door. Sara walked in with her boyfriend, Tony, in tow. "Oh, uhm—sorry, A."

April slid off Roger's lap, but left her legs laying across his lap. "It's okay. We weren't doing anything, really."

Sara narrowed her eyes and mouthed, "Yeah, right." April turned a little red and Sara grabbed Tony. "Just pretend like we're not even here. We won't bother you." They walked toward her room and started to open the door. Before April could stop her, Sara opened the door wide and her cat raced out of the room with a huge screech.

"AH!" Sara screamed as the black and white cat ran over her feet.

April shouted out, "Get that cat out of here!"

"I'm trying!" Sara yelled as she and Tony chased the cat back into her room.

Roger slid his hands up April's legs and smiled. "Next time, we're going to my apartment."


	5. Good Morning, Starshine

"Good Morning, Starshine"  
Prompt: Sunrise

The sun coming in the window woke April. She stretched her arms out and let out a deep sigh. She knew she wasn't in her bed (hers was much more comfortable), but she wasn't exactly sure where she was. Just as she sat up to take in her surroundings, she heard a very distinct noise from the bathroom. Running water (at least, she assumed it was running water) and whistling. The song was vaguely familiar too, maybe she'd heard it last night at Roger's show.

Roger. That brought everything back to her. She'd gone to see Roger's band, The Well Hungarians, play and after having a few drinks had gone back to his apartment. His place because he didn't want to have to fight with the cat at hers. April fell back against the mattress and giggled. It was then that she realized it was only a mattress set on the floor. "Ugh. Typical guy," she covered her face with her arm from the sun falling on her.

"What?" Roger leaned against the doorway, watching her.

April moved her arm and smiled at him. "I was just commenting on the mattress."

"There something wrong with it?" Roger moved closer to her and sat down on the mattress. "I thought you liked it."

April giggled as she sat up. She pushed her bed-head hair off her face. "Well, it's not the most comfortable, but it'll do in a pinch."

"Oh, in a pinch – I see," Roger leaned over and pinched her foot. "Like this?" April kicked him in the shoulder. "Hey!"

"Reflexes," April shrugged. "Your roommates around?"

"Why? You wanna do something?" he lay back on the mattress and gently ran his fingers along her feet.

"Very funny, no," she pushed the covers off and stood up. "I was just curious."

"Where are you going?" Roger smiled up at her from the bed and patted the space next to him.

April cocked an eyebrow at him. "I was going to use the bathroom, you know, if you don't mind."

"Oh, go right ahead."

April smiled and trotted off down the hallway towards the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and fell back against it. Her heart was in her throat and she didn't know what she was doing. 'Get it together, April.' She glanced up in the mirror and fixed her morning hair that was going in every direction. What was she going to do? She'd never felt like this with any other guy (of course, no other guy had ever gotten this close to her).

April turned on the facet and splashed the cold water over her face. The cold water felt good against her warm skin. She took a deep breath and left the bathroom for the bedroom. Roger sat up on his elbows and watched her walk back to him.

"Everything okay?"

April nodded and kneeled on the bed next to him. "Absolutely, I just needed a minute."

Roger slid his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. "You sure, you're okay?" He brushed his fingers over her cheeks. "You seem a little… hot."

"Oh, I seem hot? When is that a bad thing?"

"I just mean, you know – you seem flushed. Flustered."

April nodded and sat all the down on the bed. "Yeah, I am."

Roger sat up and leaned against the wall, still holding her fingers. "How come? Because of me?"

"Sorta," April wrapped her arms around her knees and tried to smile at Roger. "I mean, I just woke up in a strange place. With little memory of how I got here. And you…" She trailed off with this thought as one of Roger's roommates slammed the door to the apartment.

"Hey, dude." Roger called out to the cursing roommate.

April looked at the roommate and tried to remember what Roger had called him last night. Nothing was coming to mind (besides asshole, but Roger called them all that). She looked at Roger with a 'help me' look.

"Hey, Rog," the nameless roommate looked at April and smirked. "Sorry, didn't mean to disturb."

April laughed nervously (should she laugh or take offense? She wasn't sure), "It's okay, you didn't interrupt anything."

Roger frowned, but nodded his head. "We were just talking."

Nameless cocked an eyebrow and gave them a "yeah, right" look. April glanced up at Roger and forced a smile. "I probably should go."

Roger slid his arms around her waist and pulled her back to him. "No, don't. Don't let him scare you away."

April giggled. "I don't even know his name. Anyway, I probably shouldn't miss all my classes today."

"Oh, I thought you remembered his name. That's Andrew." Roger nodded at him as he dug through boxes of stuff on the floor.

"I barely remember how I got here let alone your roommate's names."

Roger laughed at her and kissed her cheek. "Well, last night was pretty crazy. But you know I don't want you to leave."

"I told you, I shouldn't miss all of my classes," April tugged at his arms and slid off the mattress. "We can do this another time."

Roger sighed and let her go. "Fine, but you owe me."

April snorted with laughter. "I owe you? Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You owe me for the cat."

"Mmm, I don't think so, babe." April stood up and brushed at her crumpled jeans. "If anything, you owe me."

Roger stood up and put his hands on the small of her back. "I'll see you tonight then?"

"Mmhmm," April nodded and leaned up to kiss him gently. He pulled her in closer and she wrapped her arms around his neck. In the back of her mind, she thought about how much of a movie moment this was. She'd not imagine this sort of thing actually happening.

April grabbed her purse and Roger put his leather jacket on her to keep her warm. She gave him one last kiss before walking outside and against the wind. She still had to get her books and try to make it to her one o'clock class on time. Though, she didn't know how she'd concentrate on history knowing Roger wanted to see her again.

"Pull it together, MacKenzie. You'll be fine," she reassured herself as she pulled the jacket tighter around her.


	6. 9 to 5

"9 to 5"  
Prompt: He

April leaned over the small table and pushed her pencil down hard against the paper. The tip bowed slightly before quickly snapping off. _Fuck._ She looked at the mess of lead smears on the clean white application and sighed. This was real professional. She glanced up at the counter and rolled her eyes. The guy that had given her the application was still staring at her. She took a deep breath and flashed him her best smile. He immediately wandered over.

"Need something?" He was leaning awfully close to her. Why couldn't she have just brought her own damn pen?

"I broke my pencil," she held up the accused item, hoping that might get him to back up a little. No such luck. "Do you guys have a pen up there I can borrow?"

He pulled a pen from his order pad and smiled at her. "Sure thing."

"Thanks." She took the pen and nodded to the counter and the vaguely irritated customer standing by it.

Phew. That wasn't too painful. April flipped the application over and stared down at the relevant work experience. Relevant what? She'd honestly never had a job in her life. Nevermind. She used to babysit for some kids down the street. But it wasn't _relevant_ experience. What was relevant experience for slinging coffee? Rachel on_ Friends_ did it. How hard could it be? April shook her head and wrote down "babysitter, self-employed, $60/week." That seemed fair enough.

She scanned the application to make sure she got everything. The only box staring back at her was the marital status one. If she put single, the guy behind the counter might make it his mission to get to her. But she shouldn't lie and say married, not on the application. She could remember her mother yelling at her, "you start one lie and it's a downward spiral, April. Downward spiral."

April shook her head and pulled the pen away from the paper. She'd leave it blank. That was the best option and if it mattered to the manager, then she'd tell him. Not the random-flirty-creepy-coffee guy. Satisfied with her application, she neatly signed her name to the bottom and walked the application up to the counter. Flirty-creepy-coffee guy was busy, thankfully, so she handed the paper to the girl at the register.

"Thanks," the girl smiled as she put the paper under the register. "I'm sure the manager will call you as soon as he gets in."

April nodded. "Thanks," she pulled her purse over her opposite shoulder and quickly left the shop. Ten minutes later, she was standing outside Roger's apartment shouting up at the balcony.

"Damnit, Roger! Open the door."

Roger immediately peered out over the railing and smiled. "I'm coming."

"I've heard that before, Davis." She shouted back but he was gone by then. The door buzzed and she pulled open the main door, and then ran up the 4 flights to his apartment. She pushed the door open and stared at Roger and his roommates sitting on their couches in pajamas.

"Have you guys been inside all day?" She pushed the door closed again and tossed her purse on the closest chair. Roger held out a hand to her and smiled. She touched her fingers against his and he pulled her down onto the couch next to him. "Miss me much?"

Roger nodded and kissed her sloppily on the lips. "Mmmhmm."

April pulled back and looked at Roger's eyes, and then she looked at the pipes on the table. "You didn't."

His roommate (Michael, or was it Paul? It definitely wasn't Andrew) finally spoke since she'd been there. "Just a little pot."

Roger nodded and smiled at April. "He's right, baby."

"Well, that explains why you've been in all day." She wiped off the corner of her lips and leaned back against the couch. She definitely didn't want to stay here, not with all the guys stoned. It just wasn't any fun and if she were to complain at all, they'd just laugh. Great, just fucking great. "You just had to get stoned, didn't you, Davis?"

Roger stared at her eyes for a long time before answering. April wasn't entirely sure he was still conscious, so she put two fingers on his throat to check his pulse. Still there. He touched her fingers and smiled at her. "We were….bored? I dunno."

She pulled her fingers out from his and gave him a light smack on the back of the hand. "I really needed you to be alert, dumbass. I needed to talk with you."

Whatever it was in her voice, it made Roger sit up and sober up considerably. "What, baby? What's wrong?" He grabbed onto her hand and squeezed hard.

"Ow," she wriggled her fingers and he let up a little. "It's nothing bad. I just applied for a job. A job where I kept getting hit on by a guy that worked there." It looked like anger clouded over his face, but she couldn't tell if it was that or the pot. "You've nothing to worry about, Davis. The guy was really creepy and I wouldn't touch him with a ten-foot-pole."

"Good, but you know I'll kick his ass if you need it."

"Thanks, that's sweet, but it's fine."

He leaned into kiss her, but she put her hand up to his lips. "Is this gonna be another sloppy stoned kiss?" She cocked an eyebrow at him and he shrugged. "Cause those aren't sweet or sexy. They're pretty gross, in fact." He frowned. She felt sort of bad for him, but it was his choice to get stoned today. They'd had this discussion before, she just would not kiss him if he couldn't do it properly. "Don't even start, Rog. You know how I feel."

He winked, grabbed her hands and pulled her closer to him. "I remember." He brushed his lips against hers. It reminded her of their first kiss. Soft, inviting, promising. A shiver ran down her spine and she leaned her forehead against his.

"That's more like it," she opened her eyes and stared into his bloodshot eyes. Whatever romance there had been had just flown out the window. "I can't do this when I know you're stoned." She gave him a quick peck on the lips and stood up. "Call me when you're sober, okay?"

He nodded, "Okay, baby."


	7. Not So Boring Now

"Not So Boring Now"  
Prompt: _Writer's Choice _Library_  
_

_The New American Democracy_ was boring as hell. I glanced over at the stack of books on the table next to me. Brockett's _The History of Theatre_, Reid's _The Prentice Hall Guide for College Writers_, and _Paul the Jewish Theologian_ by Young. Tonight was not going to be a good night. I picked up my cell phone and sent a message to Roger telling him, 'don't wait up, long night. love, April."

I set the phone back down on the table and leaned back in my chair. This section of the library was beyond quiet. It helped that no one really came over into this area unless they absolutely needed something. Quiet, and dusty. The librarians say they have someone dust everything every day, but they definitely only did this area every couple of weeks. I sighed, pulled my hair back into a small ponytail and looked back at _The New American Democracy. _

It wasn't too much longer before my phone started to ring. I was in the middle of the next chapter (more boring than the last). I picked up the phone and read my new message.

"hey, babe. got some work to do too. see you in the stacks? love, r."

I smiled and made a quick reply, "sure, babe. i'm in the w – z section. love, a."

I looked back down at the book and sighed. Now, there was no way I could focus on this drivel. Not with thoughts of him. I closed the book and slid it across the table. Then, I pulled the next book, Brockett, off the stack of books. "Oh yeah, that's better. Put me to sleep." Laying my head down on the books, I closed my eyes and sighed.

Sometime later, I woke up to warm breath and large hands on my back. I pushed my head up from the book and let out a sigh. "That better be you, Roger."

"Did you get much studying done?" he wrapped one arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

I tilted my head back at stared at his spiky blond hair, upside down. "Funny. You try reading this shit." He pulled a chair up next to me and flipped the cover of the book over.

"Brockett?"

"Also known as 'Boring.'"

He pushed my hair out of my face and ran his thumb down my lower lip. "Poor baby."

Playfully, I gave his thumb a quick lick with my tongue. "Shut up."

"Make me."

"What are you, 12?" I cocked an eyebrow at him and pulled the Brockett book back to me.

"Oh, fine. Don't play." He pulled the bag he brought closer to him and pulled out some sheet music and a tape player. "I'll be working." He put his headphones on and started tapping on the table.

I shrugged and went back to reading Brockett. Working along side Roger wasn't so bad, as long as he didn't start singing.

"Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto, Mata ah-oo hima de…"

Too late. I thumped him on the back of the head and went back to reading my book. He looked up at me and I saw a hand pass behind my head. "Don't even think about it, buddy." The hand paused above the back of my head. "I'm serious, Roger." He smiled at me and drew his fingers down my neck, playing me like his guitar. "Davis..."

"Yes?" he leaned in and brushed his lips against my neck. I closed my eyes and let out my breath. "You like?" his breath tickled my neck.

I nodded. "But we shouldn't do this here."

Roger looked up at me and smiled. "You're right." He stood up, picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"ROGER!" I shouted in my best library scream.

He pinched my butt. "Quiet, or you'll draw attention to yourself." I smacked him on the back, but that just made his grip tighten. "Hey, babe, you're mine. Don't fight it."

"Excuse me?" I kicked my legs in an attempt to get down. He simply reached up and pinched my butt again. "Would you stop that?"

"No, I like your butt," he carried me away from the table into the nearest study room, kicking the door closed behind him. The door slammed shut.

"I thought you told me to be quiet?" I tickled his back with my fingers.

He shifted his shoulders and planted me down on the table in the center of the room. "You will be quiet. I never said anything about the door."

"Oh, I'm the only one that gets to be quiet, huh?" I leaned my hands back on the table and smiled up at him. "Then why are we in here?"

He grabbed my face with both hands and kissed me hard. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, pulling him down to me. He planted kisses up and down my neck, giving my ear a quick nip occasionally. "Now," he was breathless.

I laughed and pushed him upright. "Soon," I squeezed my legs tighter and pulled him closer. He grabbed the hem of the t-shirt I was wearing and tugged it off me. His eyes lit up with delight as he stared at the pink bra I'd put on that morning.

"Missed you," he said more to my breasts than to me.

I leaned back and loosened my grip a little. "Excuse me? Is that all I am to you?"

He looked up and I noticed he was a little red, but I didn't know if it was from embarrassment or desire. "I mean, I miss you too… but god, you're gorgeous."

I pushed one strap down and smiled up at him. "That never gets old, Davis." His lips curled up in a smile and he dived in, planting kisses over my shoulders and down my breasts. I tightened my legs again. His hands moved around to the back and expertly flicked the strap open. He threw the bra behind him and kissed me full on the lips. I arched my back to let him feel all of me.

"I need you," he whispered in my ear. My hands found the hem of his shirt and I slid it up and off. I dropped the shirt on the floor and ran my fingers up his chest. His kisses trailed down my neck and breasts and down to my belly button. I laughed. "What?" he glanced up at me, his eyes dark and his fingers fumbling at the buttons on my jeans.

"That tickles," I teased, running my fingers through his spike hair. "Did you not shave today?"

He grabbed my hips and leaned down to rub his chin against my stomach. "No."

My hands gripped his hair and I squirmed. "Stop. Davis. That. Tickles."

"Uh-uh." He licked my stomach and popped open one of the buttons on my jeans. He tried to push himself back from me, but I tightened the grip I had with my legs. He leaned down and kissed me hard. "You've got to let go for a second or this isn't going to work."

"Fine, then," I let go and he fumbled around trying to get out of his jeans. "You might want to take off your shoes first silly." He smirked at me and kicked his shoes under the table. I did the same with my shoes.

"Now," he smirked as he quickly pulled off jeans. "We can finish this." Before I could say 'Okay' he was pushing me all the way up on the table and climbing over me. His hands tugged at the buttons on my jeans while he planted kisses on my breasts. He straddled me and growled.

"What?"

He sat back on my legs and glared at me. "What's with wearing the button up jeans?"

I laughed. "Well, I didn't think we'd be having sex in the library when I got dressed this morning." He narrowed his eyes at me. "You want me to help you?"

"No." he grabbed the top of the jeans with both hands and gave a couple hard tugs. On the third try, the buttons came loose. I laughed and he smiled at me. "I told you I could get it."

"Mmm… I wasn't entirely sure for a second." I wriggled my hips under him.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "You can call me master." I laughed.

"Yeah, right," I shimmied my hips to slide the jeans off. He peeled them off the rest of the way and gently rubbed his chin against my bare thighs. "Oh."

"Remember, shh…" he smiled at me and kissed the inside of my thigh. I closed my eyes and shuddered. I could feel his lips gently trailing along my thighs and his breath warm on me. He placed his fingers on my hips and I heard him laugh. The panties slid off and I could feel his finger. I wriggled on the table and he stopped.

I lifted my head from the table and started. "What? Why'd you stop?"

"Well, I didn't think you'd be moving around so much."

"What? You want me to lay there like a dead fish?"

"No, but I kind of like my fingers attached to my hand." He winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, Davis," I laid back against the table and let out a loud, bored sigh. "Might as well go back to reading Brockett. That was more comfortable at least."

Then, I felt his fingers again, this time more than one. It wriggled against me and I let out a long moan. His lips crashed against my stomach in a flurry of kisses. The fingers wriggled faster. I shifted on the table again, trying to get somewhat comfortable. Then, I felt his lips against me. His lips moved up to my stomach and then to my breasts. I ran my fingers through his hair and let the moans pour out.

"Shh," he mumbled between kisses. I ignored him and bucked my hips against his fingers again.

"Uh-uh. Don't care who hears."

He placed his hands on either side of my head and straddled me. "Okay, then." He peeled off his boxers and threw them on the chair by my head. I pushed him upright as I sat up and wrapped my arms around him.

"Like this," I kissed him hard and pressed my body hard against him. He grabbed my butt and kissed my neck.

"Lock your legs around me." I did as I was told. He leaned his mouth next to my ear and whispered, "Good."

I gasped slightly as he entered, digging my nails into his back. He rocked his hips back and forth against mine. One hand held tight against my butt, the other hand was splayed on my back. He picked me up and stumbled slightly. I laughed.

His eyes met mine. "Gonna need some help here. I got you, A."

I nodded and started rocking my hips against his. He groaned and stumbled forward, stopping just short of the wall. I flipped my hair to the side and rocked hard against him. "Oh, fuck Brockett," I thrusted my hips hard against him.

He glared at me. "Not quite what I had in mind."

He pressed me up against the wall and thrusted again. For a moment, we stayed against that wall, shuddering and sweating. So very much a part of one another. Finally, I circled my hips and he groaned. I rocked my hips in the other direction and opened my eyes. "Rog, bean bag chair. 20 feet," I panted in his ear.

He nodded and backed us up to the chair. His eyes met mine and I nodded. He turned us around and kneeled on the bean bag. I let go of him and fell back against it. His hands found mine and we interlaced fingers as he pushed harder. I arched my back and shuddered against him. I could feel his arms start to shake and I pulled him down to me. "Hold on," I whispered.

He nodded and pushed on, rocking against me harder. I matched his ferocity and pushed back against him, digging my hands into his back. He let out a deep, guttural "OH!" which was quickly followed with my own scream.

"OMIGOD!" I let go and squared my hands on his shoulders. He gently rocked a little and fell down against the bean bag. My breathing started to slow down and I leaned my head into the curve of his shoulder. "Mmm, that was nice."

Roger ran his fingers down my hairline and stopped at my breast. "I love you," he kissed my forehead and cupped my breast.

I ran the inside of my foot against his shin and curled up next to him. "I think we might need to go."

"Again? Already?"

I playfully smacked him on the arm. "No, I think we need to find someplace more comfortable."

"But that means you'll have to get dressed. I like you this way." He ran his thumb over my breast. "Can't we just stay here?"

"Sorry, babe," I patted his arm and sat up. "Besides, we should get out of here before someone finds us."

He let out a sigh and made a big show out of getting up. I laughed and threw his shoes at him. We found our clothes, nothing where you'd expect it to be and got dressed quickly. He looked at me and gave me a long, lingering kiss before I opened the door to the room.

Outside, one of the guys in my theatre history class was standing in front of the table with all my books. His eyes were wide, clearly he'd gotten a good audio of the show Roger and I had just presented.

I was frozen like a deer in headlights. Roger came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You need help or something?" The guy shook his head and quickly got out of there.

I leaned back against Roger and laughed. "Okay, now we really need to get out of here. Before that guy tells someone what we did."

Roger shrugged his shoulders. "That guy? He won't talk."

"How do you know that?" I turned around in his arms and cocked an eyebrow up at him.

Roger laughed. "He won't. I just know it."

"Whatever," I leaned up and gave him a quick kiss. "Let me get my stuff and we'll go."

"And your work?" He nodded to the books on the table. "Isn't that due soon?"

I shrugged and pulled his arms around me. "I'll just turn it in a few days late."

"Mm, whatever works for you." He kissed the top of my head and helped me put my books away.


End file.
